


Subtle Hint

by mysweetbologna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, M/M, dai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetbologna/pseuds/mysweetbologna





	Subtle Hint

_The Inquisitor will be the death of me_ , Dorian thinks to himself, combing his hair back with his fingers. He laughs at the irony of his thought, for he and Ridley’s other companions had barely made it out of Corypheus’s grasp alive.Us and the rest of Thedas.

“Look Inquisitor, I’ve told you what I know. Knowledge doesn’t just pop out of the ground like daisies.”

“But what about-”

“No. I’ve little desire to return to Tevinter to fetch a book. You will have to live with what you know now.” Dorian squints his eyes as a flash of sunlight ricochets through the glass pane of the window, momentarily blinding him. The hulking rogue in front of him pouts, grass green eyes peering into his own, bottom lip sticking out. “We may be friends, Inquisitor, but no.”

“You’re no fun, Dorian. Remember when we would fight dragons? Or Corypheus! You laughed in the face of death! Claimed you were too pretty to die.” Ridley waggles an eyebrow at the mage suggestively, crossing his arms over his chest. “What happened to that Dorian?”

“I’m sorry that unlike you, I prefer my head firmly attached to my neck. I like this grand notion of being alive; you may have heard of it? Besides, the only one who truly enjoyed fighting those dragons was Iron Bull. Others…. not so much.”

“Live a little! Corypheus is dealt with; there’s no need to hide in the library anymore.”

“Funny, I didn’t realize that I was hiding, Inquisitor.” Ridley stands, taking two steps forward so that he stands directly in front of Dorian, who sucks in a breath at the man’s nearness. Dorian isn’t sure if the man is aware of the effect he has on others. Ridley was oblivious when it came to that sort of thing, Dorian found, unaware of the countless women who had tried to press their suit after visiting the Winter Palace, or those that watched as he trained with Cassandra. He may be a dominating force in battle and politics, but otherwise he’s clueless.

Dorian slides backward, turning his back on Ridley, pretending to take interest in another book with a simple leather binding. It’s a book he’s already read, one about the sacred urn of Andraste, whose ashes Dorian knew were used to cure the Arl of Redcliffe in the Fifth Blight.

“Well when you’re done, you know where I’ll be.” Ridley’s flippant tone drives Dorian mad, eliciting a low, beast-like growl.

The mage squeezes his eyes shut and attempts to make sense of Ridley. He visits every day, asking questions left and right about Tevinter or magic, or even about his family. Perhaps if he tells him that he isn’t interested…. But what are the chances that Ridley was being his usual, unassuming self? Dorian didn’t want to risk losing the man as his friend, not after everything that had happened since they met so many months ago. Especially not after he accompanied Dorian to visit his father in Redcliffe.

He just needs to be upfront with Ridley, establish boundaries. But.. what if… Dorian shakes his head clear of the idea. Don’t be preposterous.

______________________________________________________________

“Dorian! Wait up!” Dorian pauses mid-stride and turns, finding Ridley jogging after him, a book in hand.

“Well this is a change, Inquisitor. Usually it is us chasing after you.” To be truthful, Dorian didn’t mind the sight of Ridley running after him. Ridley’s backside wasn’t too bad to look at. The expanse of his shoulder muscles rippled when he moved or wielded his daggers, which was fascinating to watch, Dorian had to admit.

“It isn’t every day that I find you out and about.”

“I thought to enjoy the warmer weather today. Tell me, do you enjoy torturing us by taking us to cold, snowy, rainy places?”

“It brings me great pleasure to see you suffer.” Dorian snorts and rolls his eyes, attempting to hide his amusement with Ridley. “Anyway, I thought to give you this book that I borrowed from Empress Celene’s library.”

“Borrowed?” An eyebrow raises at the word.

“I use that term loosely. Seriously, I don’t think she’ll notice. Besides, I saved Thedas.” Upon seeing Dorian’s disbelieving look, Ridley shrugs his shoulders and adds: “At least it was only a book. There was this statue I thought would look marvelous in the main hall… Ow!”

He presses his hand to where Dorian has just swatted him, his ear turning as bright red as cherries. Ridley rubs his ear for a moment before tucking the book under his arm.

“Well now you aren’t getting it! Might as well take it back. I thought you’d be interested in this one about the Qunari-”

“Hand it over!” Dorian reaches forward with grabby hands, his face alight with glee. At the sight of his interest, the Inquisitor dashes off, sprinting into the depths of the garden. He weaves his way through the bushes and flowers, Dorian chasing after him in is an equivalent to a saunter, but faster. He looks a little funny, he knows, but there’s something about chasing the Inquisitor through the garden that makes his face burn.

The chase is cut short when Ridley’s arm sneaks out from a hidden sitting area, snaking around Dorian’s waist and pulling him into the secluded spot. Dorian lurches into the Inquisitor’s sturdy frame with a loud huff. After a few heaving breaths, Dorian pushes himself away from Ridley and smoothes out his clothing with a single passing of his hands.

“If you intended to irritate me with your childish behaviors, you have prolifically succeeded, Inquisitor. Now if you’ll just hand over the book.”

“My intentions focused more so on getting you alone than anything else, if I am to be truthful. It’s getting increasingly difficult to get you away from the library. How you stand being inside a stuffy building all day is beyond me.”

Dorian’s lips curl into a sly grin at the man’s admission, Ridley’s cheeks turning a faint shade of red. He slowly unfurls Ridley’s fingers, loosening his grasp on the book to the point where he is able to take it for himself. Dorian runs his hand over the cover with a whisper soft touch.

“Alone, you say? Any particular reason?”

“Well I figured it was only fair since most of the others tend to spend their time in more… secluded locations. But, if you wish, I can surely leave you to your own devices and go back to work. I’m positive that Josephine has something for me to read or sign.” Ridley offers a mock frown before taking a few steps around Dorian. “I just thought you’d enjoy my company. I guess I was wrong. If you need anything-”

“Oh bollocks.” Dorian spun around and tugged Ridley toward him so they stood flush against each other in the shade of the trees. He presses his hand to the Inquisitor’s cheek, fingers curling in a stray curl. Ridley’s leaf green eyes gleam with excitement and nervousness. Perhaps there is hope, Dorian thinks, leaning forward ever so slightly…

  
Their lips met in a wave of heat and searing kisses, tentative at first, but increasing in momentum and integrity by the second. Arms wrap around waists, teeth nip at bottom lips, and hands tug at clothing. Dorian pushes Ridley up against the tall stone wall that marks the edge of the garden and there they stay for the entirety of the day, entangled in each others embrace. 


End file.
